OS Désillusion (Gabenath)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: L'heure est venue pour Nathalie de se sacrifier. Pas pour elle. Pour lui. • OS sur Miraculous Ladybug, l'univers ne m'appartient pas.


**Oyé oyé mes chers lecteurs, ceci est le tout premier OS sur l'univers de Miraculous que j'ai écrit. Bon vous le découvrez peut être, mais je suis fan de cette série, j'ai vu tous les épisodes disponibles pour l'instant de la saison 1 et de la saison 2 et je m'éclate comme une gamine de douze ans. Mais bref.**

 **Cet OS contient de léger spoil concernant Le Combat des Reines : Partie 2 et Le Maledikteur ainsi que d'importants SPOILS de l'épisode Cataclyst soit l'avant dernier de la saison (ET IL EST PUTAIN DE BIEN)**

 **Aussi NE LISEZ PAS si vous n'avez pas encore vu les épisodes en question, parce que vous risqueriez de tomber sur le cul.**

 **Anyway, c'est un Gabenath (Gabriel x Nathalie) que je shippe depuis peu mais que j'aime vraiment beaucoup.**

 **En espérant vous satisfaire, malgré le fait qu'il soit très court, et bonne lecture !**

Elle y était.

Le moment était venu pour elle de s'accomplir, l'heure du sacrifice pour le bien de son supérieur, l'heure de son sacrifice pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Nathalie aurait put refuser. Non, elle aurait _dû_ refuser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, des années durant elle avait assisté à la longue déchirure de la famille agreste, à leur descente vers l'abîme. Elle avait vu Adrien se renfermer, seul, soudain séparé de tout ce qui avait un jour pu être source de bonheur pour lui, et son père, l'homme chaleureux et calme qu'elle avait connu, disparaître sous un masque de gel impénétrable.

Gabriel avait été tout pour elle, dans leur jeunesse elle l'avait admiré pour son talent, pour le grand homme qu'il était devenu à force de lutte et de travail. Son accomplissement personnel se faisait dans l'ombre du géant, elle n'était que la simple secrétaire, mais elle voyait, elle entendait, elle sentait, et elle comprenait. Le silence avait toujours été sa meilleure arme, et jamais elle ne s'en était défaite.

Mais tomber amoureuse de lui avait été inévitable. Et pourtant, dieu seul savait combien elle avait lutté contre ça, à quel point elle en avait souffert, pleuré, de le savoir s'éloigner tant de tout ce à quoi il tenait, y comprit elle. Après la disparition de sa femme, même sans savoir au début, elle avait toujours été son plus indéfectible soutien. Elle l'avait épaulé, épongé ses larmes, couvert ses cris, apaisé ses colères. Elle avait subi le retour de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui même de n'avoir pas su protéger les siens sans sourciller, elle avait supporté toutes les mauvaises paroles, toutes les crises, elle était resté droite et calme comme elle avait appris à le faire, calquée sur l'homme disparu qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Elle aurait dû lui en vouloir, à force de temps et de violence sentimentale, de toujours poursuivre le même chemin, retourner la même terre stérile. Il courrait après un fantôme, un rêve dissipé, un écho du passé auquel il se raccrochait avec le désespoir d'un condamné à mort. Et pourtant elle restait, elle écoutait son propre cœur s'émietter sans un bruit, et elle demeurait le dernier rempart. Elle ne s'était jamais faite d'illusion concernant cet homme froid, cruel, brisé, cet homme Impossible qui avait eu raison de tout son être. Elle n'avait jamais espéré qu'il laisse tomber, qu'il découvre sa valeur et qu'il la choisisse elle plutôt qu'un mirage. Qu'il avance. Qu'il l'aime lui aussi.

Nathalie était une femme entêtée, mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle ne pouvait pas gagner son cœur par l'humain, alors elle resterait dans l'ombre et l'aimerait jusqu'à ce que cela la détruise. Et tant pis pour tout ce que cela engendrerait. Un sacrifice pour l'amour d'un homme valait pour elle plus que n'importe quelle vie.

Alors, sa silhouette pourpre grandie dans le clair obscur, l'ombre de son maître projetée sur son corps de femme éprouvée, elle l'observa. Elle fixa ses grands yeux anthracites, l'orage insondable qui y sommeillait, elle regarda la courbe de ses lèvres, tirée en ce sourire carnassier de vengeur qu'il arborait lorsque sa folie destructrice prenait le dessus. Elle fixa son costume lisse et brillant, son miraculous lumineux épinglé à son col, ses épaules, sa droiture, son tout, tout ce qu'elle devinait sous la plastique de son costume. Elle serra les dents, comprima sa douleur au fond d'elle et hocha la tête. Elle était prête, elle l'avait toujours été.

Prenant sa main, se délectant du contact de sa paume glacée contre la sienne, si moite, aspirant chaque sensation tout en sachant que cela pouvait être la dernière fois, elle laissa la haine prendre le pas sur tout le reste, elle laissa son âme fondre avec celle de Gabriel, avec celle du Papillon.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle lui était asservie, dévouée, enchaînée. Il était dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans son souffle. Et elle le mènerait jusqu'aux sommets de sa puissance, jusqu'à ce que cela soit trop pour qu'il puisse le supporter, jusqu'à ce que ses illusions se brisent comme il avait brisé les siennes tout au long de sa vie.

Tout cela pour un amour qui ne lui serait jamais rendu.


End file.
